


The Affair

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Sometimes things just don't work after an affair. You and Worick are no exception to this.





	The Affair

Worick stared in awe at the woman in front of him. He hadn’t seen her in close to four years, but here she was, still in Ergastulum for some unknown reason. His heart hurt as he took in her figure. She still had the same (h/l) (h/c) hair, the same beautiful (e/c) eyes, and the same attractive figure, but yet, she looked so different. Man, where did the time go?

“You look nice, Worick. How are things at Benriya?” she asked, though her voice was so distant.

“Everything is good. How are things with you?” Worick was generally curious. What had the love of his life been doing ever since she walked out on him?

“I’m managing.”

Oh.

He reached into his pocket, hoping to find his pack of cigarettes, but found nothing. The girl gave him a pathetic smile as she shook her head. She had never approved of him smoking, knowing how much it could damage him, but he always shook off her warnings.

“Are you busy right now? I would like to catch up with you, if that’s okay?” Worick asked, almost desperately.

The girl looked over her shoulder and shifted the bags in her arms. She really didn’t want to go, but she could see all the emotions in his eyes and knew that sooner or later they would need to talk about the past.

“Sure.”

~~~

The girl sat across the table from Worick, her eyes never leaving the cup of coffee in front of her. She was relaxed yet anxious to be back in this building. So many memories lied within these walls and she couldn’t handle it.

“(f/n),” Worick called out as he placed his hand on top of hers, making her head shoot up. “Tell me why you left me, please. There’s something in the puzzle that’s missing and I don’t understand.”

“I… I had caught you, Worick. You knew how I felt about you being a gigolo, but you still did it behind my back. I told you that you didn’t need to do it anymore, that I could easily cover the money you made as a gigolo and still have some left over while I worked at that clothing shop!” her voice began to rise and crack as the grief seemed to overtake her.

Worick’s thumb ran across the top of her hand, easing her back down from the tension that built in her body.

“When I found out you were still doing… that… we stopped having sex. Right around that time, that Alex girl moved in and I noticed you flirting with her.”

“I don’t like her, (f/n).”

“It doesn’t fucking matter now, Worick, does it?” (f/n) yelled. “You made me feel insecure next to her, even though I had been with you through thick and thin from the very beginning when you were known as Wallace. The next thing I knew, you slept with her and I was out of here the following day.”

“So you knew…” Worick muttered.

“Yes, I knew. I knew all about the affair. I just… I just thought that I was going to be different, Worick. I’ve given you my all ever since we were twelve. Now here we are, you 35 and me 33. I guess my childish dreams were just that. Childish and dreams.”

(f/n) stood from the table and walked over to the kitchen to grab her bags before turning to the door.

“Thank you for the coffee, Worick. I must go now.”

Worick watched the girl he had loved for twenty-three years just about slip from his grasp again.

“We can’t try again?” Worick pleaded.

“It’s not possible, Worick.”

“Why the hell is it not possible? It’s obvious that you still love me just as much as I love you! I promise this time I’ll stop being a gigolo. I’ll keep to myself. I’ll renounce all the women that think I have feelings for them!”

(f/n) shook her head. He wasn’t getting it.

“We’ve been broken up for four years.”

“You moved on, didn’t you?” Worick asked. (f/n) grew quiet.

“If you wish to know, you may follow me to my house and see for yourself.”

~~~

He stood in front of her house. It didn’t stand out much, but he knew it belonged to someone that was living comfortably enough. Not too much money, but enough to do well. (f/n) opened the door to the house, only to be bombarded by two children and a man holding a small baby.

The man had black hair and green eyes, which was obviously reflected in the second child and the baby, but the oldest was different… The oldest looked like Worick.

“Shit…” Worick whispered under his breath as his eye locked with the child.

“Come in, Worick.”

Worick walked into the house and looked around. It was nice and spacious. At least he could give her what she had wanted for so long. (f/n) put away the bags she had and sat on the couch, the children and the man with the baby following suit as Worick sat across from them.

“This is a nice house you got here, (f/n).”

“Worick, this is my husband Arthur. These are my two boys Walter and Adam. Arthur is holding our little girl, Sophie. Arthur, this is my long-time friend, Worick.”

“What a lovely family you have, (f/n),” Worick almost spat out in disgust. (f/n) sent a look to her husband, who took the children out of the room, knowing the situation already.

It was quiet again, something that was so unusual for the once lively couple.

“So, is he a stay-at-home dad or…?”

“He works at one of the shipping agencies, while I work in an office as a secretary.” Worick nodded his head, trying to take in all this new information.

“So… Does Arthur know about me?”

“Yes, he does.”

“And your oldest, Walter, that’s my kid isn’t it?” Worick asked.

“It’s either you or Arthur.”

Worick groaned as he placed a hand over his eyes.

“Shit, (f/n)… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know how you would react. My apologies, Worick.”

“All this time I had a son with you… Fuck... I just… I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me! I would’ve done everything possible, (f/n), you know that.”

“Our ties were already severed, Worick. There was no turning back at that point.”

Worick sighed. The information was too much for him.

“All of this happened because of the affair?” Worick asked.

“Not because of the affair, it’s the aftermath of it. Look, Worick, you are more than welcome to come by any time and see Walter. He is your son. I hope you know that I still love you, but we will never be able to be what we once were.”

Worick looked up at the girl. Her eyes were serious, yet filled with tears. In all the twenty-three years that the pair had been with each other, he had never seen her break down like this. Yes, he had caused her to cry many times before, but this was different. This was her heart actually breaking for him and because of him. If only he had kept his hands to himself and instead of on Alex. If he had done that, Walter would know his real father and maybe Adam and Sophie could have been his own as well. However, there’s no such thing as ‘ifs,’ ‘ands,’ or ‘buts.’ Worick had fucked up and now she was never going to come back, no matter how much he pleaded.

 

This was the aftermath of the affair.


End file.
